


Wider sinem willen crieget er

by traveller



Series: Sayya'd [1]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-18
Updated: 2004-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveller/pseuds/traveller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>They sing their war songs, the half-remembered chants of their childhood, while they bathe themselves in the blood of their enemies.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wider sinem willen crieget er

Dinadan laughs when he swings his sword, the bright clear song of sharpened steel in his voice and in his hand. Their foes break and scatter like birds from the brush when they are shoulder to shoulder, and even their brethren wonder at them: Dinadan fair and brilliant, with the sun's blessing on his shoulders, Tristan dark and shadow-born, midnight's mark on his cheeks. They sing their war songs, the half-remembered chants of their childhood, while they bathe themselves in the blood of their enemies.

Dinadan is a year older and a year wiser and has one more tattoo on his spine than Tristan does. They have forgotten the meaning of those marks, but in the night Tristan presses his lips to the fading black symbol and it tastes like home. Dinadan is loud and coarse, he pulls pranks and tells bawdy stories and can make even Bors colour and cover his mouth. Tristan doesn't speak unless he has something worth saying, and even then keeps to the heart of the matter, but Dinadan can make him laugh so loud that the dogs startle from their places at the hearth.

Dinadan can make Tristan burst with pleasure and delight with his hands, with his mouth and his prick; only once has Tristan been touched by a woman and it did not agree with him. Women are too yielding, too foolish, too soft. Dinadan fucks like a battle, all hot blood and fierce joy, full of the songs of their bodies.

When Dinadan dies, Tristan's only light gutters and winks out, leaving only the dark and the cold. When Dinadan dies, Tristan's laughter turns to dust in his throat, leaving only the war songs. When Dinadan dies, so too does Tristan.

**Author's Note:**

> Dinadan is not in the film, but he's [not strictly an original character](http://www.pantheon.org/articles/d/dinadan.html), either. The title is from the song "Tristan" by Dead Can Dance.


End file.
